Talk:Robin Lefler
Transcendence Note: THIS IS NOT CANON Robin Lefler was one of the main characters appearing in the novel Transcendence, where we learn a great deal about her personal life, including her craving of attention and her stubborn persistence. It established her as chief of operations aboard the Yorktown during the Dominion War, after she transfered from the Excalibur. The largest revelation was that Robin had a daughter she believed to belong to Wesley Crusher, whose exsistence she hid from him. The novel was nothing if not interesting, though it should be noted once again that none of this is in any way official. It's mearly here to inspire anyone who wishes to write fan fiction associated with it (as I am fairly sure none exsist), and to fill in a possible future for fans of the character. : That is not what talk pages are for. This needs to be changed into article form, and moved to an "Apocrypha" section. - AJHalliwell 02:24, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Besides, I just did a (fairly quick) search of both Google and Amazon.com, and could find no such novel called "Transcendence" that looked to be related to Star Trek... -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 03:34, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) I wasn't able to come up with anything online either, but I know it exsists. If you want proof, I'll dig it up and get you some publishing info, but it seems pretty pointless as it's not canon anyway. : Yeah, I know it's non-canon and not really a big deal; it just piqued my curiosity, that's all. Is it possible you misremembered the title? But then again, maybe we should stop before AJ tells us off again. ;-) -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 04:28, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) Agreed. If you want a copy, I'll see if I can find more information for you. : Hmm I've never heard of/seen this before either, and I thought I knew of or had all the novels...it does look interesting though. I'd be curious to see what you come up with for it.--Starchild 05:00, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I remember the book you're talking about, but I think you have the title wrong. There were a few characters we learned more about, not just Robin. If you can remember all the details (because I can't), you should update them as well. ::: Wow, this certainly have the community interested. Someone should find this and make a nice little apocrypha section before all hell breaks loose on this talk page. :) Jaf 18:38, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf I'll type one up as soon as I figure out how to do it. Do me a favor, since you're the only other one who's read it that's responded, could you double-check what I write, since I don't remember all the details? Transcendence redux From the ''Transcendence'' deletion log one finds that the author of Transcendence was Sal Lagonia and that however it was printed, it ws not an authorized Star Trek publication. There is a at IMDb—with a handful of production credits—who was pushing his own vision for a [http://www.startrekcardinal.com/ Star Trek: Cardinal] television series as far back as 2005. Odds are that this Sal Lagonia is the author of whatever Star Trek: Transcendence actually is. My personal guess is that Transcendence is a novelized version of his Cardinal pilot script. Despite Lagonia's television credits, I can find no evidence that Cardinal ever got past the pitch stage. —MJBurrage(T• ) 15:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's the same guy, but it doesn't seem like Transcendence and Cardinal have anything to do with each other. But according to most sources, the guy was an award winning author before going into TV, and the name isn't really common, so I guess it's the same guy. If Transcenence is any indication, Cardinal is probably going to be pretty good. High functioning autistic? As an HFA (high functioning autistic) person, and someone who spent a couple years in a college for people like myself, I've noticed on watching that Lefler exhibits rituals, mannerisms, and speech patterns, as well as geekiness and high intelligence (many real life HFAs are computer programmers, engineers, scientists, etc) very very much like an HFA. Obviously this is not something canon, but I thought it could be interesting to note, at least here rather than the main article. Marianne 20:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dead link During several automated bot runs the following external link was found to be unavailable. Please check if the link is in fact down and fix or remove it in that case! If the dead link is fixed, please also remove this comment. * http://www.zentertainment.com/article.php?sid=2846 ** In Robin Lefler on Sun May 07 21:18:37 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') ** In Robin Lefler on Tue May 30 19:47:10 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') --HighwindBot 17:47, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Lefler's Laws There's 2 mentions of a rule 12. I can understand that it's not canon, but just mentioning it. – Jono R 13:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : On 22 May 2007, User:Davix added three laws that—as best as I can determine—originate from the fan-production Star Trek: Hidden Frontier. The Hidden Frontier wiki itself lists all of the following. Never reveal more than you have to. Give credit where credit is due. Never date a co-worker. Never look back, the obstacles are all ahead. Always make time for friends. Never underestimate the power of teamwork. A little elbow grease never hurt anyone. Never second-guess your own work. It always pays to think ahead. Anything can happen. If it works perfectly, someone will re-design it. : Apparently, the Hidden Frontier writers, missed the licensed DC comic book (hence two Law 12s). I'm actually kind of surprised that Hidden Frontier and New Frontiers have not yet used the same number. —MJBurrage(T• ) 19:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : I have compiled all of the laws I've found (canon, licensed fiction, and fan productions) in one list at User:MJBurrage/Lefler's Laws. —MJBurrage(T• ) 20:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ashley Judd, and The book New Frontier Novel it was rumored long after The Game came out, that Ashley and Wil were having an undercover relationship....... Nothing was ever proven, but multiple starfleet pictures of the two together after filming were provided. . . whats your opinion on this? And back to the book subject, the New Frontier series talks a lot about Robin. She is infact, promoted in these books, and has quite a main role -- RobinLefler 02:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. talk to me on my talk page if you need to comment or something :Are you referring to the information about a supposed appearance of Lefler in Nemesis already in this article, or some sort of relationship between the actors themselves? :As to New Frontier, there is some information about it in the Apocrypha section. Other information about Lefler from the books could be added there, but such information should not overwhelm the canon parts of the article, as novels are not our focus here. Memory Beta would be the place to gather extensive information about Lefler from novels. -- 31dot 02:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Robin's Laws? In the TNG episode she refers to her laws as "Robin's Laws," why are they called "Lefler's Laws" on this page? Were they called that in something else that is canon? http://www.chakoteya.net/NextGen/206.htm